Clock Hands
by Cloudess
Summary: New Chapter: Frail. Surrounded by such an imposing environment, she couldn't help but feel awkward. Told in interconnected drabbles. Canon-verse.
1. Adjustment

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count:** 300

**Adjustment**

* * *

><p>Every new adjustment is a crisis in self-esteem. - Eric Hoffer<p>

* * *

><p>As the chilly wind of November blew and puffed throughout the city, she was reminded once more of the memories from the distant past. Memories that were hers for as long as she could remember, buried in the deepest pit of her mind. The young lady eased her way through the bustling sidewalks of Tokyo, walking on a cautious manner as to not bump on the ever fast-paced crowd.<p>

She arrived on her condo unit minutes before eight o'clock. '_Just in time for dinner_.'

Letting out a tired sigh, Kagome hastily pulled her scarf off, then her trench coat and hanged it on the rack at back of the door. Deciding that she needed more comfort, she shred off her doll shoes as well.

She sauntered her way to kitchen and busied herself on cooking a meal. A ring from her fax machine broke the peaceful silence of her flat but she did not bother on picking it up. There was a beep and her own voice telling to leave a message. Less than a second later, Kagome heard a familiar pitchy voice that made her smile.

_"Kagome-chan! You're such a meanie. I know you're there 'cause it's Saturday, eh! Anyway, Yuka and I decided to have a date tomorrow. You should come, too. We missed you so much. Call back soon, ne?"_

Still wearing that silly smile, Kagome rinsed her hands and quickly went to the fax machine. She hit the numbers and was not surprised at the receiver's fast reply.

"You don't have to call me a meanie you know... and about the date, I'll join."

Hearing the happy 'Yey!' from the other end, she thought that _this_ isn't such a bad idea.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I missed you too, Eri. See you tomorrow. Bye."

No, it wasn't a bad idea at all. Change.

A/N. Oh my God, did I just post my very first fanfic of InuYasha? No way! So guys, how'd it go? Review please and criti-slash me. I need them badly. This story will be told in short chapters (drabbles) and are interconnected to each other. This fanfic is CANON. Paalam! (Means Goodbye.)


	2. Tingle

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count:** 496

**Tingle**

* * *

><p>"It is not what we learn in conversation that enriches us. It is the elation that comes of swift contact with tingling currents of thought." - <em>Agnes Repplier<em>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you're living in a condo."<p>

"I can't believe your mom allowed you to leave the shrine."

"I can't believe you cut your hair!"

Kagome rolled her eyes for what seemed like fifth time. Her friends had been pointing out her life's latest affairs for the last ten minutes of their so called date and it was beginning to irritate her. She was starting to regret joining this little reunion. '_Not a bad idea, my ass_.'

"You know what guys, get over it. You yourselves said I needed a change so..."

Yuka softly put her milk shake on the round, wooden table, grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth clean with one swipe. "I know, Kagome-chan. But why did you have to cut your hair? Such a waste."

Ayumi, who had not been part of the plan yet had managed to come in the last minute, made a gesture of her hand. She shook her head for good measure before voicing out her own opinion. "Nonsense! Kagome-chan looks gorgeous with her new hair. I always knew short hair suits you more."

"It's not just short, it's a boy cut!" Yuka hotly retorted.

As her friends continued to bicker about her choice of hairstyle, Kagome took the chance to look around and study her environment. It was a sunny day, beams of sunlight filtered through the tress creating magical light spots on the bricked sidewalks. Across the cafe, she can see a big fountain sprouting waters, its movements producing a wonderful view. It was one of the last sunny days of the season before winter comes and she was determined to enjoy it.

She closed her eyes and _breathed_.

She breathed deep and real. She needed to live. She needed to move on. '_Oh God, I feel so empty_,' she inwardly cried. She was like a sacrificial human for Fate, stripped bare, exposing her heart to all vulnerabilities, torturing her. Kagome had been scarred enough and now, she hoped to be whole again. She dare still hoped. She don't want to know what will happen if she won't.

'_Suicidal attempts, maybe_,' she thought with no sense of humor at all.

She heard Eri's concerned voice in the background. "Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

Was she really that depressed to the point of contemplating self-murder?

"Kagome-chan?"

Had all those four years of trying to erase all traces of magical arrows and white-haired demons been for nothing?

"Kagome-chan!"

The dark-haired lady felt a tug on her shoulder, a tingling in her spine and she jumped in her chair, banging the table with her knees.

"Kagome-chan, are you really fine? You look pale," Ayumi worriedly stated as she put her palm on her friend's forehead.

"N-no. You don't have to worry. I'm fine," Kagome stuttered, leaning her arms on the table. Four years ago, she would have been frightened; but now, she felt ridiculously... overjoyed. It seemed like a long time ago and yet she felt it.

Youki.

A/N. Dang. I already wrote two chapters. I better pat my shoulder. Reviews are appreciated. Paalam!


	3. Downfall

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**Word Count:** 410

**Downfall**

* * *

><p>"My downfall raises me to infinite heights." - <em>Napoleon Bonaparte<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Pushing the pedal one more time, Kagome turned the handles and checked the side mirrors. The engine roared to life, making loud noises in the quiet parking lot. The short-haired lady fastened her helmet and drove out her pink motorbike to the highway.

As she streaked her way down a subway, Kagome permitted her mind to wander.

After three years of chasing Naraku down, they were able to confront him on what was to be their last battle. They had never been so fierce at fighting the vile hanyou, using their powers to the fullest. In the end they were able to snatch the almost complete jewel from Naraku's clutches. Sensing the hanyou's weakening power, Kagome and InuYasha had come at once, her sacred arrow along with Tetsusaiga's Backlash Wave.

They had cried that time. When the destruction of the Backlash Wave had faded, they saw a wooden puppet instead of a body. They had failed again.

Kagome focused her mind back on the road, accelerating the speed of her bike. She exited the subway and turned left.

Together with the jewel shards their group had collected, the Shikon no Tama had been finally complete. To the group's surprise, InuYasha had seemed not happy at all. His revenge had been delayed yet again and he had not talked to her that night. When she asked Kaede of his whereabouts, the old lady had simply cocked her head to the window.

"_Have ye thought of yer wish, child?"_

When Kaede had asked her that question, Kagome was silent as she, too looked at the window.

Inwardly shaking her head, Kagome decelerated her bike and skidded to a halt. She parked her motorbike and casually walked her way towards a building just across the street. Yuko Agency.

"Good Morning, Higurashi-san," the receptionist, Aya-san, greeted her as she entered the building's lobby.

"Aya-san, good morning to you, too." Kagome neared the front desk, heels clacking on the marbled floor.

"Satoru-san is expecting you at his office."

"Now?"

"Now, Higurashi-san. Expect a lot of go-sees."

Kagome thanked Aya-san and with a wave of a hand, took a dash towards the elevator. Shin Satoru, her manager, never tolerated tardiness. Especially for her, who was still an amateur in the modeling industry.

"_Kaede-sama, things have changed."_

"_They always do."_

"_I... think I already have my wish." And as Kagome looked at the soul collectors far beyond the window, she knew that she will never be his._

A/N. Review pretty please!


	4. Experience

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**Word Count:** 270

**Experience**

* * *

><p>"Experience is the name every one gives to their mistakes." - <em>Oscar Wilde<em>

* * *

><p>Smoothing her skirt for any creases, Kagome inhaled deeply as she made a beeline towards Satoru-san's office. Even after a year of working with her manager, she still felt nervous. She pushed the tinted, glass door open and did a respectful bow. "Good morning, Satoru-san."<p>

Though his face was covered with a newspaper, Kagome could see a peek of black hair at the top. "Ah, Kagome-san. Take a seat."

Quietly taking a seat across her boss, she waited until he lowered the newspaper. She could hear him muttering 'politics' as well as 'money suckers.'

'Satoru-san may be a bit bossy but at least he has good sense of humor.'

Satoru glanced up at Kagome then without taking his eyes of hers, snatched a piece of paper from his drawer.

"You will be going to five go-sees today. Don't be late. And at _exactly_ five-thirty, you will be participating on a runway for Yamashita-san's winter collection. I repeat, _don't be late_."

Kagome was surprised at her latest assignment.

"Yamashita-san's winter collection?"

Satoru chuckled at the young lady's bewildered look. "You need more experience. This runway is the perfect opportunity." He winked at her.

Unable to hide her excitement, Kagome took the paper from her manger's hand and smiled ear to ear. "Thank you so much, Satoru-san! I'll do my best." Who was she kidding? Rika Yamashita is one of the top designers in Japan and is said to be very influential in the modeling industry in Japan.

"If you don't screw up, the pay might be twice the usual."

Big time. No way in hell will she screw this one up.

A/N. I googled a model's wage for running on runways. Ranges from $200-$1000. That's some money. I also discovered that some models join runways for free. Gaining confidence and experience, they say.


	5. Daybreak

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count:** 369

**Daybreak**

* * *

><p>"At daybreak, when loath to rise, have this thought in thy mind: I am rising for a man's work." -<em> Publilius Syrus<em>

* * *

><p>"Ten more minutes!"<p>

Hastily, Kagome stripped her clothes off with the exception of her underwear. She run towards an empty dressing room and with the help of an assistant, put on one of the designer's clothes. A simple yet sophisticated coat made of soft fur. She put on some high-heeled boots and immediately joined the line.

Her make-up artist revisited her for a final retouch before she heard the organizer saying, "Three minutes! All of you should be in line already!"

She could hear the muffled voice of Rika Yamashita, introducing her latest collection from the other end of the curtain. She had always wished to run for famous designers and the chance finally came knocking on her door. This was her chance to impress not only Yamashita-san, but also the audience, no doubt filled with very influential people.

"One minute. Girls, check your outfits."

As she pulled the fur coat's collar higher, the sound of resounding applause filled her ears. She can feel butterflies on her stomach and she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of elation.

"Thirty seconds."

Kagome had been doubtful at first, when she decided to enter the world of modeling. She only had a height lower than six foot and she didn't have the nicest background. A daughter of a Shrine Keeper who had not finished high school due to various health problems.

"Twenty seconds."

Satoru-san was the only who had seen her potential as a model. He had said that her legs were quite attractive. He took her under his care and taught her all that she needed to know. He trained her how to catwalk and presented a lot of poses that can be applied in the runway, much to her amusement. She was amazed of Satoru-san's vast amount of knowledge that was more suitable for women. '_And when he does the poses..._' Kagome hold back a giggle.

"Ten seconds. Start the music."

He turned out to be more than just a manager to her. Satoru-san had become a fatherly figure for the past two years. '_He even accompanied me during my first set of go-sees_.'

"5... 4... 3...2 and go!"

'_Satoru-san, this walk is for you. Thank you for everything_.'

A/N. Shin Satoru. Shin means 'gentleman' while Satoru means 'daybreak/enlightened'.


	6. Familiarity

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**Word Count:** 197

**Familiarity**

* * *

><p>Familiarity breeds contempt - and children. - <em>Mark Twain<em>

* * *

><p>Sweeping of the beads of perspiration with his sleeves, the organizer clapped his hands as one by one, the models strutted forward towards the main show. She inhaled deeply and expanded her senses, a habit she had recently formed after the sudden presence of youki a week ago.<p>

A tingle in her spine. A prick in her senses. '_And not just one but four...five?_' Not for the first time, she wondered if there were more youkai in this era than she had initially expected. Her silent prodding however was cut short by the organizer's sharp "Go!"

Chastising herself for her lack of concentration, Kagome tugged the curtain away and started with a strong stride. Doing her best walk on the polished platform, she can vaguely feel their youki more prominently. Her spiritual powers flared in reflex. '_Tsk_.'

She flashed a pose at the rear of the stage followed by her own runway fade turn. And as she did the turn, she swore she saw familiar faces from the corner of her eyes. Faces from memories that were hers for as long as she could remember.

"_Shikon no Tama. I wish for my foes the chance they deserve."_

A/N. Typical of Kagome, to dedicate her wish for her enemies.


	7. Turbulent

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**Word Count:** 117

**Turbulent**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Shafts of moonlight filtered through the leafless trees. The cold wind danced around the eerily quiet parking lot and Kagome pulled her leather coat tighter around her body. Ever since she had exited the large conference room where the runway was held, she already knew that she was being followed. She figured that if she was to confront the past, she needed to find a quiet and suitable place. The parking lot seemed the best location.

Bracing herself for the inevitable, Kagome was about to speak out when a voice interrupted her.

"Miko of the Shikon no Tama."

That voice. She would recognize it anywhere. The sultry voice that reminded her of spiders and turbulent winds...

"Kagura?"

A/N. Smell trouble? Nah.


	8. Refinement

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**Word Count:** 217

**Refinement**

* * *

><p>Civilization consists in the multiplication and refinement of human wants. - <em>Robert Millikan<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome turned around swiftly, stumbling a little in her high heels. Her eyes widened a fraction. Right in front of her was, indeed, the wind sorceress whom she had encountered a countless times in the feudal era. Kagura's sudden appearance rendered her completely speechless, making the tension heavier.<p>

"You must be surprised."

She swallowed the invisible lump on her throat, urging to calm her fast-beating heart. When she had regained a semblance of composure, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I am. You should be, too. I'm still alive after all."

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It took me half a millennium to comprehend that what you were actually wearing was a school uniform."

Kagome smiled at that, her rigid posture visibly relaxing. Inserting her hands into her pocket, Kagome slowly took a few steps forward. Now that she was closer, she noticed the change in Kagura's eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?" she deliberately asked.

"Concealment spells. It's easier this way," Kagura replied with an exaggerated gesture of the hand. "Anyway, I only came here to... confirm my assumptions."

"I see. And you were watching the runway because...?"

Kagome leaned back when Kagura suddenly smirked. The wind sorceress daintily reached out to her purse, her hands fumbling. After a few moments, Kagura handed over card to Kagome.

"In the human world I am Sho Yuko, owner of the Yuko Agency."

Kagome's eyes widened for the second time.

A/N. Kagome-chan doesn't know the owner of the agency she is in? Tsk tsk tsk. Kagura's human name is Sho Yuko. Sho ('to fly') being her last name while Yuko is her first name. That's the way to say a name in traditional Japanese. Last names go first.


	9. Genuine

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count:** 458

**Genuine**

* * *

><p>All bad poetry springs from genuine feeling. - <em>Oscar Wilde<em>

* * *

><p>"You, Miko-"<p>

"Kagome. My name's Kagome."

"Yes, I know."

"Then use it, please."

Kagura dropped a sugar cube into her tea, an emotion flickering in her brown eyes. "Old habit, I guess."

After their little meeting, Kagura had invited Kagome for tea in a nearby café. The miko agreed, taking advantage of this rare opportunity to ask more questions. She had to know what happened to _them_.

"As I was saying, you, Kagome, are one of a kind."

Kagome scoffed softly. "How so?"

"You are so pure-hearted to the point of foolishness," the demoness stated almost in an arrogant manner.

Eyes narrowing, Kagome considered her companion's words in silence. When she had made her wish, InuYasha had been with her. They had stood under the Goshinboku Tree that time, where no one would likely disturb them. After she had her wish, a blinding light surged from the Shikon Jewel, illuminating them. When the light had faded to nothing, the jewel was gone and Kagome was back in her own time. She had not been able to witness the repercussions of her wish.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing much. Your wish freed me and my siblings, made that undead miko alive again-"

"That's good to hear."

"- and gave Naraku the thing that he deserved."

Kagome languidly traced the rim of her teacup. She hesitantly asked again, "… what happened?"

"He had the heart of Onigumo back and ran away," Kagura darkly elaborated. "A few days after that, a group of bandits sighted his body under a high cliff, broken and dead."

Leaning her cheek on her palm, Kagome sighed in sadness. "Because he can't be with Kikyou anymore?"

"Not quite," murmured Kagura. "He killed himself because he cannot bear the memories of what he had once been."

Nodding her head with comprehension, Kagome realized that reminiscing the past was not anymore as painful as before. Now that she was able to talk to someone who could fully understand her, she felt strangely light. As if a weight had been lifted from her weary shoulders. Glancing up at the woman across the table, she timidly placed her hand above Kagura's, touching it lightly.

"Kagura, do you… Do you still see me as an enemy?"

Her voice was hopeful and Kagura couldn't help but be drawn to the hand that dared to touch her. The same hand that dared to killed her many times before. The hand that once held the Shikon no Tama and made a wish that had changed her life forever. She was entirely in Kagome's debt.

"You worry too much, Miko."

"Kagura, thank you," Kagome replied, tears threatening to fall.

The demoness squeezed her companion's most daring hand, a genuine smile plastered on her face. "No, Kagome. Thank _you_."

A/N. I would like to express my gratitude to **BlackDog616** for making my this story worth making. Good tidings to you, my friend.


	10. Fraud

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count:** 400

**Fraud**

* * *

><p>Cinema is the most beautiful fraud in the world. - <em>Jean-Luc Godard<em>

* * *

><p>"You've met her?"<p>

"Yes, just three days ago."

"You've really met her?"

Tearing her eyes away from the magazine she was currently reading, Kagome gave Satoru-san a questioning glance. Her manager's inquiry made it sound like such an occurrence was something out of the norm. '_Or maybe it is, with a company this big. Kagura must be so busy_.' Somehow, Kagome still find it hard to believe on the fact of demons adapting to the big society; since, really, most demons do have superiority complex when it comes to humans. Focusing her attention back to the reading material, Kagome answered her boss with a question of her own. "Is it really that hard to believe, Satoru-san?"

"As a matter of fact, it is. I myself haven't even met her yet."

"Eh?" Kagome exclaimed, confusion laced in her tone.

Reaching out for his mug of black coffee, Satoru cleared his throat. His eyes made a quick glance at the door before setting it on her grayish blue ones. "When it comes to big companies such as the Yuko Agency, it is rare for us to meet the people in the committee, let alone the owner."

The young model lifted a delicate brow and was about to throw another question when Satoru cut her short. "You ask me why? Don't know." He took a long sip of his coffee and with a gruff voice added, "Just proves that rich people really are a snob."

Rolling her eyes at Satoru's bias judgment of people, Kagome leaned her chin on her palm and gazed at the window. She let her thoughts wander and for a moment there was nothing but peaceful silence inside the office. Moments like these were becoming rare in her life, nowadays. Ever since she came to live in the city, everything just felt so _fast_ and routinary. So unlike the life she had before.

"I may not know the people running this company, but I do have names."

Her eyes still fixated on the view outside, Kagome managed a smile and opened her mouth to speak. "Really? Who are they then, Satoru-san?"

"Just some code names," Satoru clarified. "I heard Aya-san speaking code names in the reception area."

Kagome turned her head to look at Satoru, her curiosity making her ask what exactly these code names are.

"Bird, monkey, tiger, tree, wind! I even caught her saying 'dogs and bitches'!"

A/N. Call me a bitch as well. Sorry for the late update. I've been depressed lately. I'm having a vacation in Saudi Arabia right now and a day from now, I'll return to my home country, Philippines. The thing is, I'll be going home alone. For the first time, I'll be away from my family and it'll be like this for another five years! I'm seventeen years old, I know I should be more independent but I just love my family so much.


	11. Orange

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count:** 158

**Orange**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Orange light illuminated the sophisticated expanse, creating a melodramatic ambiance. The place was richly designed, rosewood planks were veneered on the walls and the carpet-covered floor was fashioned with intricate patterns. The restaurant was silent bar the occasional silent clinks of silverware and the soft whispers from a very few occupants. Lifting her spoon for another taste of the expensive cuisine, Kagome took a moment to look at her aloof companion across the table.

"It's delicious," she remarked, starting a conversation.

"I expect no less."

Kagome snorted. "You could have just called me, you know and let me make dinner."

Once again, silence reigned and she wasn't surprise at all when her companion didn't respond. Kagome sighed softly, wondering why she had agreed to this in the first place. The invitation was totally unexpected.

"It's been four years and you're still the same," Kagome half-teased, sending her companion a wry grin. "Why did you invite me anyway, Sesshoumaru?"

A/N. Don't you think Kagome looks good in short hair?


	12. Hesitation

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count: **118

* * *

><p><strong>Hesitation<strong>

Audacity augments courage; hesitation, fear. - _Publilius Syrus_

"I am in need of your… presence."

If it had been any lesser being, she would have taken the appeal in the romantic context; however, Sesshoumaru was anything but a lesser being. Sporting a rather skeptical look, Kagome blurted a "Huh?"

Sesshoumaru flicked a strand of dark hair, courtesy of concealment spells, his eyes looking at her with an expression that can only be perceived as hesitation. His uncertainty made her more suspicious.

"I am invited to an occasion," the demon Lord seriously asserted.

"Oh. You want me to accompany you?"

"Hn."

"Kagome crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. "This party requires guests to have partners?"

"Not necessarily."

"Oh?"

"My mother will be hosting."

Ah.

A/N. Nothing.


	13. Happy

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count:** 241

**Happy**

* * *

><p>Happiness is the meaning and the purpose of life, the whole aim and end of human existence. - <em>Aristotle<em>

* * *

><p>Under the moonlight, the epiphany was much more unmistakeable. Shaking legs dragged towards a very familiar tree and in a flurry of dried leaves, Kagome dropped herself to the ground. Her eyes were wide with the repercussions of what had just happened and of what she had done.<p>

'It wasn't supposed to be this way.'

Her unblinking eyes glistened and when she looked up to the sight of green leaves, she painstakingly cried. 'Everyone. They are gone. I'll never see them again!' Her emotions were uncontrollable, the sadness too deep. There was nothing she could do but let the tears come and go.

Time passed by and before she knew it, it was already dawn. Languidly, Kagome forced herself to stand up, her back sore from the hours of leaning unto the Goshinboku. Inhaling deeply for much needed air, she was about to walk towards her welcomed home when a silhouette of a man caught her eyes.

The tall and lean shadow leapt from its place on the branch of the Goshiboku, never making a sound. Kagome was rooted to the spot, mesmerized by the sudden presence. Mesmerized by the very familiar eyes.

"When my brother perished, his final words were meant for you."

The silver-haired demon took a measured step forward. With deliberate slowness, he extended his right arm, a necklace consisting of old rosary beads hanging on his hand.

"He wanted you to know that he was happy."

_A/N_. Oh I was gonna update this! Eventually... Something's wrong with the horizontal ruler.


	14. Frail

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count:** 116

**Frail**

* * *

><p>How frail the human heart must be -a mirrored pool of thought. - <em>Sylvia Plath<em>

Sesshoumaru steered the wheel clockwise, making a turn to the other side of the slippery road. Specks of water glided down the tinted glass as the drizzle continued on. Kagome had offered a free ride on her motorbike when the clouds decided to pour the rain. Sesshoumaru had been kind enough to propose another option: hitching on his sparkly, eye-popping Mercedes-Benz SLR. She had been sensible enough to accept the offer, considering the rain. Fingering the strap of her purse, she made another round of inspection of the luxurious vehicle, her eyes glancing about.

Black. Sleek. Sophisticated. Even the leather felt unordinary.

Surrounded by such an imposing environment, she couldn't help but feel awkward. And insecured.

_A/N_. I am so sorry for the laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate update.


End file.
